


lonely | kang hyunggu (kino)

by meltingjukyu



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: KPop AU, Kang Hyunggu - Freeform, Other, Pentagon, gender neutral kpop, hyunggu au, hyunggu fluff, kino au, kino fluff, kpop scenario, pentagon au, pentagon fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meltingjukyu/pseuds/meltingjukyu
Summary: realisations start to occur as you wander the streets of shinjuku, tokyo with your best friend, kino.
Relationships: Kang Hyunggu | Kino/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	lonely | kang hyunggu (kino)

**Author's Note:**

> best friends to lovers au! this story is inspired by kino’s song and music video ‘lonely’ because its pure and he deserves attention. i love kino and you should too :) i take requests!

The steam rose from the idle cups of black coffee that sat between you. They served more purpose as hand warmers than they did a delicious drink. You were sat outside of a café on a set of wicker chairs opposite one another. The winter sun fell over Tokyo like a cosy blanket; the way Kino’s ears poked out under his cap made the grin that hadn’t faded since you surprised him last night even more endearing.

Everything had been planned with Hongseok and it all went smoothly, except for him being late to pick you up at Haneda airport.

[me: 21:17pm]

**hey seok, i’m here**

[hongseokie 🤪: 21:19pm]

**ah shit, I uh- forgot**

[me: 21.20pm]

**i swear to god if you’re not here in 5 minutes~ I’ll hide your chicken breasts.**

[hongseokie 🤪: 21:21pm]

🗿

He turned up 25 minutes later – hot chocolate in hand with a smiling Hui in the passenger seat. It warmed your heart that you got to see the rest of the boys, as well as your best friend.

Today was their only scheduled day off, and Kino was more than excited to spend it with his best friend. Spending the morning messing about in your hotel room, it was almost sunset by the time you left to start exploring.

He broke the comfortable silence as he sang under his breath, staring into the distance of the skyline. “A day without you is so lonely.”

You giggled, your warmed hand coming to cover your mouth. It had been months since you last saw each other. Your last memory was your brother’s wedding when he had to leave halfway through to catch a flight to Thailand for the first leg of their tour. You smiled fondly at your best friend for a moment.

“Lonely indeed,” you retorted sarcastically. “What are we doing with the rest of our day then, Gu?”

He pondered exaggeratedly, a finger cupping his chin. The movement made you giggle louder. You knew what you would do. You did the same in any city you visited with Kino – wander aimlessly until you found something you liked.

Within moments, you were strolling down the streets of Shinjuku with your arm wrapped around Kino’s. Before leaving the café, he forced you to wear his oversized black ‘fxxking rabbits’ sweatshirt after you had left your hotel room in a short-sleeved shirt on a chilly day. The length of the sleeves drowned your short arms creating sweater paws that you gladly welcomed in the icy climate. Your camera hung from its straps loosely around your neck, bumping slightly against your stomach as you fell into step together.

Heading in the direction of the National Garden, you focused on how the winter sunset caught Kino’s skin with a natural glow. Under his purple NY Yankees, you noticed how the high points of his cheeks turned a rosy pink from the chill, a similar shade covering his nose. With his cosy sweatshirt now on your person, he was left in a faded beige button-up with a black t-shirt underneath loosely tucked into his dark-wash denim jeans.

 _He must be freezing._ You snuggled in a little closer than usual, to which Kino welcomed the warmth.

Usually, silence between people would be uncomfortable, with the occasional awkward glance toward the other. But this was different. Even after months of video calls until early hours of the morning, it only seemed like yesterday he left your brother’s wedding. The silence was oddly comforting, enjoying each other’s company whilst strolling across the overpass of the highway.

“What are you thinking about?” Your thoughts formed into words before you could confirm the action, breaking the silence with his eyes trained on you.

“Nothing… For the first time in a long time, I’m not thinking of anything.” You smiled at his genuine response. It had been a hectic time for Kino and the group; in the last two years, you had seen him for more than a week at only Christmas.

You were nervous to meet him this time. It wasn’t unusual for you to travel to a city to join the boys for a few days, but this time felt different.

You wanted to hold him closer than you usually would. You felt more comfortable when his attention was focused on you, rather than the girl whose attention he caught by just passing by.

With the camera focused to capture his content look, your movements went barely noticed by Kino. As you got older, you knew that your love for him had shifted; you weren’t sure when, or what moment, but absence always makes the heart grow fonder.

He turned his head at the perfect moment as the shutter clicked. His rosy features filled the frame; they complimented his joyful grin as his focus lingered on you.

“Can I try?” He removed the straps from under the hood of his sweatshirt and placed them around his own neck.

You hated being in front of the camera – it was the sole reason you took up photography in the first place. To be the one behind the lens. But the look on his face and his playful mood made you feel more at ease. Attempting to hide your face, your fists came up to shape your cheeks as they knocked against your glasses.

Enamoured by the view, Kino focused on the way your small figure glowed against the skyline behind you. The sun radiated against your skin in a way that made him feel warm. He clicked the shutter on your camera quickly before moving on.

“Kino!” you whined, “please just give it back.”

But within moments, he took out his phone to snap a shot of you, candidly walking toward him with a half-playful, half-serious look that he adored. Your hand was slightly reaching toward him to grab the camera, the sleeve completely protecting it from any sunlight. You failed to notice how that image became his wallpaper from that moment on.

“Fine, fine.” You snatched the camera back, with a playful glare toward your best friend. The look earned you a cheeky grin in return, as his arm looped around your shoulders, heading back into the direction of the Gardens.

You wandered aimlessly as usual, with occasional chatter and playfulness between you. Kino managed to persuade you to buy him Takoyaki from the friendly woman at the vendor outside of the park as you left. She complimented how happy you looked together, causing a blush to arise on your cheeks and your attempt to drag Kino away by his shirt before he says anything stupid was quick.

Before long, Kino had dragged you to a set of escalators that led to an arcade. They lit up in rainbow LED lights that turned Kino’s glowing skin from blue to pink, to orange then green. As you went up the escalator, you admired how he lifted his cap to fix his fair. Another comfortable silence surrounded you both as you looked up into the direction you were heading.

Lost in thought, Kino noticed how your hand was slightly peeking out of his sweatshirt sleeve. You felt his fingers loosely intertwine with your own, making you almost lose your balance as you stepped off the escalator. You stopped walking once you were both off the moving staircase and out of harm’s way, looking up to meeting his eyes.

“What?” he questioned, “your hands are cold.” He turned away mid-sentence, hiding his face under his cap once more.

You missed the small smile that fell on his lips as he started to drag you toward the claw machine.

He spent over twenty minutes on a single claw machine with the promise that he would win you the Eevee plush you have wanted since you were a child. The whole time, his fingers had not let go of your own. The point of contact serving as an energy and warmth booster to you both.

Kino grinned at your captivated look as you pressed your forehead to the glass with your free hand sliding down the glass dramatically. Your breath was visible against the machine as you inhaled and exhaled rhythmically. You watched as the final claw wrapped around Eevee and clung on like its life depended on it; you were frozen in place until it unhinged its clench and the plush dropped into the winner's pit.

You squealed excitedly as Kino handed you the prize and you squeezed it with a wide grin. Your eyes crinkled genuinely making Kino’s hold on your hand grow a little bit tighter.

You continued to wander the streets throughout the evening. Coming to a stop by a small plaza covered in Christmas decorations, Kino led you under a dome of lights and stopped in the center to take a picture of you. The common occurrence of the day became a lot less daunting, especially when he turned the camera onto both of you.

You smiled fondly at the front camera lens and noticed Kino pointed to his cheek on the screen. A flow of confidence came over you as you leant up to kiss him on the cheek, which turned his bubbly aura into a shocked, humoured one.

Giggling, your hand came up to your face to hide your slight blush.

“You’re supposed to do it like this,” Kino murmured distractedly.

He pointed to your cheek, and then the other. He moved to point to your eyes one at a time, then settled for the bridge of your nose. Each spot met with a soft brush of his lips with a mischievous glimmer in his eyes that failed to go unnoticed.

His face was much closer than it had ever been to your own as he leant down to your eye level. His previous actions were a mere whisper compared to how close his nose brushed your own, and the slight feather of his breath that fell onto your lips.

Although his face serious, the mischievous glimmer had not shifted, confirming your thoughts that this _really_ was your best friend.

His hand came up to brush your fringe that had fallen into your eyes and slowly ran his thumb against your cheek before backing away and wandering into the crowded streets once more.

It took a few moments to catch your breath before you hurried after him with new-found courage. Finding his figure wasn’t difficult after this many years of friendship, and when your hand found his from behind he barely flinched, the movement becoming more natural as the night went on.

As the sun completely disappeared and your breath had become more visible in the moonlit atmosphere, Kino pulled you into the nearest clothing store to buy more layers for you both. It wasn’t much like Kino to be materialistic, but the puffy jacket he bought you was more about his generous personality than the money. That was what you loved about him - Hyunggu had a big heart.

Alongside your black jacket, he bought himself a matching one with a white sweatshirt to go underneath. Hand in hand, you left the shop feeling warm with your layers, as well as the warmth coming from his hand wrapped around your smaller one. Throughout the night, Kino got used to holding your hand, feeling less of an urge to squeeze it to reassure him that you’re still there.

You were still there as you sipped on your milk tea. You were still there when the street performer invited him up mid-performance, earning a giggle from you.

He had become much more intimate with his touches, rather than a soft bump on the shoulder when he found you funny, he resorted to a slight boop to your nose – another endearing trait that made you want to joke all the time.

His longing gazes caught you yawning every so often, the street lights faintly accentuating your tired features. The way his sweatshirt engulfed your body looked much cuter paired with the jacket he had just bought you. Your glasses were slowly slipping down the bridge of your nose.

Sighing, Kino turned the edge of the pavement, his free hand waving down a taxi. You perked up slightly at his actions, questioning with a furrowed brow.

“Don’t even try to tell me you’re ready and raring for another walk around the block. You haven’t stopped yawning since we left the boba place.” Another boop to the nose. _So, it’s not just jokes – noted._

You smiled drowsily and huddled into his side to keep warm as you waited. His arm wrapped around your shoulder as he gently caressed the nape of your neck absentmindedly.

The journey back to your hotel was silent, but the buzz that ran through your body mirrored that of Kino’s. You were tired but you knew you were far from sleep.

His hand had barely left yours all evening. This heart-warming feeling wasn’t new – he had ached to hold your hand for a long time. The subtle confidence that had awoken in both of you crossed the boundaries that were automatically set between best friends.

Despite your efforts, sleep had washed over you quickly as the warmth radiated from Kino. Without waking you, he had paid the driver and managed to carry you on his back to your hotel room. Your head rested lightly against his shoulder sending chills down his spine as your breath fanned over his neck.

Silently taking your room key out of your crossbody, he stepped into the room and place you on the bed with your head on the pillow. As he went over to close the curtains and camp out on the floor, your hand subconsciously grabbed onto the hem of his jacket, pulling him back. The peaceful look that washed over your face as you realised he wasn’t going anywhere made your unconscious state even more adorable in his eyes.

Leaving the curtains open slightly, Kino lifted you up to remove your jacket and shoes while doing the same with his own. Finding a blanket in the closet, he draped it over your figure while leaving room behind you to himself.

_____

You woke suddenly from your dreamy state to a slight weight on your body whilst checking the clock that faintly laminated the room: 4:03am.

The curtains had been left open slightly with slight flashes of billboards and passing cards leaking through the slit.

The weight focused around your waist as an arm wrapped a bit tighter to ensure you stayed in place.

The heat becoming unbearable, you wriggled your way out of Kino’s arms to lift the sweatshirt that you were wearing over your head and lowered the blanket to waist height before you snuggled back into bed.

A wave of confidence washed over you as you turned from your previous position to lie facing Kino. The faint lights from the window created a shadow on the left side of his face that smushed against the pillow – his styled hair now falling in tufts over his forehead.

Subconsciously, you smoothed away loose strands that fell into his eyes as you gazed at the dimples that adorned the corners of his mouth as he slept. Your actions stirred Kino awake slowly, but you didn’t bother to remove your hand from his face.

As his hand grazed your side to pull you closer, your palm fell against his cheek as your thumb rubbed against his cheekbone. His once content face shifted as his eyes began to crinkle along with a shy smile that adorned his lips. His free hand lifted to cup your own cheek and brought your face close enough so his lips could brush against your forehead.

And you remained in that position until the sun began to rise over the Shinjuku skyline, bringing a new day that welcomed the slight shift in your relationship.

Your eyes opened as the rhythmic exhales that came from Kino became more prominent. But Kino was already awake, his eyes wandering across your face trying to memorise every feature he could.

A soft smile grazed his lips. “So, I guess we should talk, huh?”

_A day without you is lonely, indeed._


End file.
